


Kate

by soundingsea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester isn't telling the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Jump the Shark" (4x19)

Fifteen years since Windom Area Hospital went up, and the old-timers still call it new. Kate's fresh out of nursing school in Mankato, so she never saw the old building.

But she's lived in Minnesota long enough to know January isn't usually almost 60F (above!) one day, with winds gusting to 70MPH the next. Unnatural weather like that, and a guy's going to try to fix his gutters, fall off a ladder, and lose a battle with the bushes.

Kate can't help wondering what plants leave claw marks an inch deep, though. This John guy's not telling the whole story.


End file.
